dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
James Valharen
James Valharen is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Clouds of Judgement. Initially a proud, happy person, James has since degraded into a paranoid, solitary figure after losing his hand, obtaining his Deus in a bootleg prosthetic, and becoming hunted down by his own country. With all of his friends dead (by his hand, literally) and every Arreglaser police station gunning for him, he has given up hope of a peaceful, justice-filled life, and openly renounces any form of righteousness. Appearance James wears a ragged, modified Arreglaser Police uniform under a dark brown trench coat. The uniform consists of white boots, brown pants, and a white long-sleeve tunic fixed by a black belt and blue sleeve. On James, the boots are stained a permanent mud brown, and the patch on his tunic that represents his unit is ripped out to expose his black undershirt. His first alternate outfit Before Fallen has him in his original and clean Police uniform with a cap on his head sideways. James' second alternate outfit After Slaying has him in ragged grey pants and a nondescript black shirt, with a faded brown cloak over his outfit. Story 4th Cycle= |-| 5th Cycle= |-| 7th Cycle= James dies in this cycle. Battle James Valharen Chronoknight – Uses buffs to strengthen himself and ravage enemies. ---- James is a very experienced Chronoknight who uses his Time Magic in order to buff himself. Most of his moves affect only him and make him a very good offensive fighter, but he has very low health and some of the worst defense in the game, making him a glass cannon of sorts. Most of his time-oriented attacks have extremely quick output but last for a short time, making them easy for him to use in the middle of combos to speed himself up and extend combos. Mastery of this system can give him a very high offensive potential and even circumnavigate past his abyssal defense - how much does defense matter if you're too quick for the enemy to hit? Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode James' EX Mode is Exposing the World's Truths. His tonfas are permanently surrounded in a crystalline aura and his coat is now frayed and torn, as well as flowing behind him as if wind blew at him. He gains the abilities Regen and Quick, which cancels out most of the recovery frames of his attacks, allowing him to chain attacks almost instantly after another. Also, he gains the -Ga Magic Unlocked buff, which doubles the effective time of Haste and Reflect by upgrading them to Hastega and Reflectga; it increases his teleport distance by changing Warp to Warpga; and it lengthens the amount of time James can slide by changing Float to Floatga. James' EX Burst is Summon Shinryu. He attacks the enemy with his tonfas twice before kicking them into the air as time freezes. Shinryu emerges from his prosthetic hand and flies around the enemy as James concentrates his magical energies. The player must hold a random button while a bar rises to 25%, then another button as it goes to 50%, and so on until the bar safely reaches 100%. If the bar gets to its destination successfully, Shinryu slashes the enemy and freezes them in crystal as James casts Meteorja on the enemy. If the player fails, James simply jumps and attacks the enemy as Shinryu bites them. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: A Broken Time Broker, originally Eternal Midnight *''World Map Theme: Fallen Paleness, originally Night Thief *''Normal Battle: Watch Closely, React Quickly, originally Battle (Episode I) *''Boss Battle: Smashing Lies, originally Fatal Fight *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Klaytaza: What Once Was, originally Death by Oceanic Moon Indigo *''Vs Iocus: Cradle of Failures, originally Major Battle Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific ;James: "Who are you? Why do you keep following me everywhere? What, you thought I didn't notice?" ;Iocus: "The woodpecker thinks he can chop down a tree...The splash thinks it can erode a mountain." ;James: "What did you call me? Why don't you take that mask off and show me just who's the woodpecker?" ;Iocus: "...I tell my soul to wait without hope, for hope for you would be hope for the wrong thing. You see, young one, you're edging very close to power, yet you believe you have all the power in the world. You can change nothing. This I know." ;James: "You don't know anything about me! Just...Just leave me alone." Iocus summons Verthandi. ;James: "A...A Deus? Wha...Just what the hell are you?!" ;Iocus: "If you do not come too close, if you do not come too close, you'll see there is a time for living and for generation; a time for the wind to break the loosened pane. Young one, my beginning is my end. I am here, or there. Or elsewhere. Hmhmhm..." Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters